


The Businessman

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feels, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Angst, Light Angst, Marriage, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Threats of Violence, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Mob!AU -- Despite being the wife of the boss, you’ve never had had to deal with a target on your back until, well, you suddenly had a target on your back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Businessman

**Author's Note:**

> This really is one of my first times exploring specific AUs. I’ve done smaller stuff like modern!au but this felt really new for me and I think I got wayyyy too into it. This is definitely my longest piece so I hope it actually makes sense and is not just rambles! Fingers crossed I did it okay being an AU and everything but yeah. Anyways, had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Is it the best? probbaly not but it was different for me. 
> 
> (p.s. biggest sorry for the worst summary and title ever! it was hard for me to really figure out how to encompass everything with this story. Like I said, never done one of this size before in one story!)

You were standing in the kitchen prepping dinner when he first entered your home. So consumed with precisely chopping the fresh vegetables, you didn’t notice right away the new figure making himself comfortable at your kitchen island. As you turned to grab some paper towels, you nearly jumped out of your skin as you registered the unknown man staring you down. 

Everything about him was very precise, you noted — from his styled dark hair to his frankly handsome features — except for the fascinated gaze he held on you.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you apologized, smoothing out your cooking apron. You weren’t exactly surprised to find a random person in your kitchen given Kylo’s career choice but that didn’t mean it ever got easier. “I didn’t hear anyone come in. I’m Y/N. You must work with my husband.”

The man eyed you closely, shamelessly trailing down your body from your hair to your shoes. You didn’t quite mind it. It was second nature for these guys to be wary of everyone so, you figured his raking eyes were doing as trained: assessing you. 

When he didn’t respond, you cleared your throat, trying to cut through the awkwardness, and grabbed the towels you were originally on the hunt for. Turning back to the chopping, you could still feel his eyes watching every little move you made. 

“So, you’re Kylo’s wife?” the man finally spoke up. You jumped slightly at the roughness of his voice cutting through the deadly silent room. He wasn’t the smooth, deep you were used to with Kylo. He was more hoarse. Gravely, even. 

Pushing aside your sudden reservations in an attempt to prevent any rudeness, you looked over your shoulder at the man as you transferred the vegetables to a pan.

"I am," you responded and turned back to your work. 

He gave you a hum in response which made you chuckle to yourself. All these big tough men loved humming at you. It was pretty expected by now with your husband but from the others? They just copied the big boss man.

"May I ask who you are?" You decided to question as you sautéed the vegetables.

You focused back on the pan, keeping your ears open for an answer but when you didn’t get one you went to turn back to the kitchen island. Your eyes didn’t even make it over there for when you turned, you were greeted by a suit-wearing, tall body next to you. The man was now leaning on your counter, right next to you at the stove. You gave a small smile in apology for being so jumpy. While you noted he once again gave you a bit of a fright, you pushed it off. Everyone could be unsettling around here. You probably should’ve been more attentive. 

"I just work with your husband," he simply answered, essentially repeating the assumption you had shared minutes ago. 

You let out a brief chuckle, "Well, I figured that. But what’s your name-,"

"Sweetheart," you nearly jumped for the umpteenth time as a sudden voice called out your beloved nickname from the kitchen doorway. 

Both you and the man turned your attentions to your serious looking husband staring the two of you down. 

"Oh, honey!" You exclaimed, greeting Kylo with a wide smile, choosing to ignore whatever mood he was in. He slowly made his way across the kitchen. "Dinner is almost finished up. Is your… associate staying?"

You turned back to the stove, hearing Kylo chuckle at your nervous phrasing. You never really knew what to call them no matter how many people you’d be introduced to or cook for. "Friends" always seemed like the worst phrase to use and "workers" felt quite rude. Your husband, thankfully, caught on well and enjoyed covering your nervousness. 

"No," Kylo said, definitively. "I don’t think he is."

Upon his declaration, you saw from the corner of your eye the man move away from his spot against the counter. Glancing back, you watched your husband so stoic and dignified escort the man out of your home. 

You frowned, confused. For two people working together, they sure did seem quite hostile. Realizing it was not your business and will never be your business — as Kylo worked so hard assure — you turned back to dinner, adding in sausage with the vegetables. When satisfied with the progress, you turned to your sauce and watched everything simmer. 

Kylo returned moments later, wrapping his arms around your waist and planting a seemingly endless string of kisses up and down your neck. You giggled, twisting out of his grip. 

"Honey, please," you chuckled, moving over so you could attend to the meat and vegetables. "Do you want dinner or not?"

He sighed, running his hand up and down your back, inching lower and lower as he went. "Maybe I’m hungry for something else."

You gasped at his sexual innuendo, swatting his wandering hand away from your body. He chuckled at your response, always loving to relish in your shyness that never seemed to go away no matter what you did in the bedroom. 

"Men," you sighed, shaking your head and adding the finishing touches to the meal. "Maybe you can make yourself useful and set the table."

He let out a playful groan at your demand. Sure, he could be the boss out on the street making deals and kicking ass (or whatever he claimed he did) but here, in your kitchen, you could be the ruler. Kylo wouldn’t dream of having it any other way. 

Complying with your request, he gathered plates and cutlery and set the table neatly. 

Once situated, you carried dinner into the dining room table. Your husband glanced to you from the head of the table, giving you a small smile, momentarily looking up from his oh-so-important phone, as you proudly served dinner. There wasn’t much you really did with your time per your husband’s request but you always had your meals to pour your heart and soul into. 

After both plates were filled and drinks were set you took your seat next to Kylo. He held up a finger, signaling one more minute, as he finished some text message. You pushed your food around and waited. With an annoyed huff, he placed his phone on the table and began eating. You followed suit. 

"Everything okay?" You asked, referring to the annoyance that was now plastered on his face. You knew you shouldn’t ask — he would never in a million years explain much — but you couldn’t stop yourself from getting curious. 

Kylo nodded, dismissing your worries unconvincingly. "Yeah," he scoffed and matched your annoyed tone earlier when he was toying with you. "Men."

You giggled at his choice of expression. Your husband just smirked, glad his avoidance of a real explanation was successful.

"Speaking of men," you began, stabbing some vegetables onto your fork, "who was that here earlier? I didn’t catch his name."

Kylo visibly tensed up at your question. He was gripping his fork weirdly aggressively as his dense gaze focused on the plate of food in front of him. You wanted to make a joke that if he kept looking at it like that it’d catch on fire and burn but held back seeing as this was no laughing matter.

The silence was heavy now in the dining room. The only thing that could be made out was the scraping of your metal fork on the pristine dish ware. A rush of guilt came over you. You hadn’t known this was going to be a weird subject. The last thing you ever wanted to do was make your home a stressful place seeing as he got that enough from the men he managed. You were just about to apologize for asking when he finally spoke up.

"He’s just someone I’m in business with right now," Kylo explained as casually as he could muster. "We have a contract with him for the time being."

You nodded, pretending that fully answered your question. You just wanted to know the name of the dark figure wandering around your kitchen but if he wasn’t going to be around long, as Kylo eluded too, you would have to forget it. 

"He seemed quite interesting," you shrugged and turned back to your food. You didn’t really know what else to say to that. You certainly didn’t want to be rude as this was a business partner you were speaking of but there wasn’t much else on the topic you could explore. 

Kylo, apparently, didn’t like that friendly comment. As you went to take a bite of your vegetables, Kylo grabbed your hand, making you snap your attention back to him. He moved your arm back down, forcing your fork out of your hand and onto the plate. 

Intertwining your fingers together, he said, "I don’t ever want you around him alone again. Do you understand me?"

His tone was even harsher than before, sending an unfamiliar shiver down your spine. He stared at you with such intensity you thought you might burst. Quickly, you averted your gaze to your interlocking hands. He looked like he was holding onto you for dear life. 

"Okay," you agreed. "I’ll steer clear."

And for the longest time, it seemed like the easiest request you could ever comply with. The mystery businessman had not shown up at your house again. It felt like such a long stretch of time that you had assumed the contract was up and God-knows-what business has been taken care of. 

You had to admit, though, the thoughts did gnaw on you from time to time. He was unlike anyone else who had ever been in and out of your home. Usually, the men under your husband could put up the most intimidating front but crumble like a stack of cards under either a mere second of pressure or when one of their partners confronted them. 

You didn’t quite get that from this man. He had a harsh gaze to him with features that were strong but not natural. They appeared more like built. He seemed like he was carved from stone and not in some greek god handsome way. While he certainly had attractive features, the carving was simply used to make him cold. He felt forceful or large, even. You felt bad for pondering over him but you couldn’t help your rambling mind. And besides, it was only thoughts. 

Time would force you to forget the man. But that was going to take a bit. The universe appeared to be a seemingly funny thing and it put you in your place one evening. 

You and Kylo had a wedding to attend. Someone in some lower rank was tying the knot and as a good leader who liked to keep a good appearance, Kylo graciously accepted the invite. 

While it may have just been saving face for your husband, you were quite excited for the outing. You enjoyed meeting with the others and finding new members to learn about. You understood the situation you had married into but that didn’t stop you from finding some joy in it and the people, for the most part, helped that. 

There was always some hesitance, though, on what to let you in on and who you could speak with. Being the head honcho’s wife was not always the real award-winning conversation starter. 

At first, the other wives and members didn’t want to speak with you at all, under the impression you were either as rigid as your husband or would just report all the gossiping back to him. Little did anyone know, he had other means. He didn’t need you as his spy. 

You brought a sense of relief to the room, some would say. A total polar opposite of your husband. And the second you two stepped into the backyard wedding reception, those statements were clear as day. 

The first to spot you two was Hux, an associate you knew fairy well. He always seemed keen on your presence. After a string of compliments, he chatted happily over some mundane things and then moved onto your husband, causing his stance to do a total reverse. He matched’s Kylo’s seriousness and the two spoke in short but serious phrases. You nearly giggled at the sight before you. 

These events were one of the only times you really got a look into Kylo’s business and, you had to admit, some of it seemed foolish.

Eventually, Hux moved on and you two made your way farther into the reception. You happily accepted a glass of champagne a waitress was parading through the crowd before you were pulled one way by some mob wife while Kylo was pulled the other way to some of his members. You think they had the title of "knights" or whatever fancy lingo they liked to use.

You were lead into the kitchen by the woman who sadly you couldn’t remember the name of. She chatted your ear off about so-and-so doing this or that. Finally in the home of the backyard being used were many of the other attendees, mainly from the bridal party.

The kitchen was a bustle of women frying entrees and mixing ingredients. You were pulled to what appeared to be the chopping station and started cutting onions and herbs. What a scene, you pondered as you chopped away. Your wedding had been catered by one of the most lovely restaurants and you had never really witnessed other weddings serve their own food.

"How lovely of them to go with the homemade route for a wedding," you said to the woman preparing carrots next to you. You forgot how rubbish you were with names as hers escaped your mind as well. She was some "knights" new fling — they rarely kept anyone around seriously — and while you two weren’t the best of friends, you thought she would be nice to chat with. 

The woman shrugged. "Can’t really afford anything else. Not like the groom is the boss."

Oh, you thought, as you halted the chopping. That didn’t go as you expected. You placed your knife on the cutting board and turned to her.

"I didn’t mean anything-,"

"I’m sure you didn’t," she replied, dismissing any chance you had to make amends. "Could you get more napkins? They’re in the closet at the end of the hall."

The other women in the kitchen were starting to look at you two now. Their expressions were pretty surprised at the other woman’s snapping. Some looked ready to step in but it wasn’t a big deal. You wouldn’t let it be a big deal. While no one had been that cold to you in a while, you had to give the new ones the benefit of the doubt. You had little to no control over the situation and they were allowed to let any jealousy or misconceptions brew. 

"Sure," you said with a nod. 

She gave a tight smile and went back to the carrots. You exited the kitchen and headed down the hallway to the linen closet. It was a pretty bare closet but the napkins still managed to hide from you. After some rummaging, you finally spotted them situated on the top shelf. You started reaching, grumbling in annoyance at how your stupid heels barely added anything to your height.

Suddenly, a large figure pressed against your back. A suit-covered arm comes up and grabs the napkins for you, continuing to push you into the closet. 

At first, you assumed it was your husband wandering away from his men looking for you but when the person’s other hand came to rest on your shoulder, something deep within you didn’t feel quite right. 

You turned to address the stranger only to came face-to-face with the mystery man you had written off over the weeks. He didn’t look different at all as if he had just walked out of your kitchen after your first encounter. He held the napkins close to him, just staring at you. 

"Oh," you said, unable to figure out what else to say. He was still towering over you but thankfully had halted his pushing. "Thank you for your help."

 _Really_ , you thought, _that was the best you could say?_

"Lovely to see you again, Mrs. Ren." He spoke so casually yet so rough. You remembered the voice well and it still made your skin crawl. Especially when he used your married name. 

You nodded. "You as well." An awkward beat. "I… Well… they’re probably looking for these."

You went to reach for napkins but the man pulled them back out of your reach at the last second. 

"Um," you mumbled, quite confused at the situation. _I don’t ever want you around him alone again. Do you understand me?_ Kylo’s words rang loud and clear in your mind. Your thoughts were going fuzzy as you weren’t one to ever really find yourself in these compromising positions. "Is everything alright?"

He chuckled, sounding a million times more unsettling than just his voice alone. 

Your nervousness grew as seconds ticked on. You knew you should’ve just darted around him but also he was quite broad. He could easily stop you with half a step. 

You looked down the hall, where you had entered from, in hopes of someone passing by but all you could see were the shadows dancing on the wall from the working women in the kitchen. When the man noticed your gaze drifting, he shifted his weight, blocking your view. 

"I’m doing just fine," he said. "Is everything okay with you?"

You hesitantly nodded. "I have to get those to the kitchen. They’re probably looking-,"

"Hmm," he hummed, cutting you off. "So obedient."

You gulped. You didn’t like that phrase coming from his mouth. 

Feeling like you were nearing the end of your options here, you had to gather some strength. 

"Sir, I don’t know what you’re playing at here but I need to get back to the reception," you said as defiantly as you possibly could. Your tone probably sounded so silly to him — Kylo did always like to tease that you could never be frightening — but time was ticking and you were panicking. 

He didn’t really give an answer so you went to move around him (to hell with the fucking napkins, you decided) but just as it seemed like your opportunity to put this man and situation behind you arose, he reached out his arm and effortlessly pushed you back into the linen closet. 

You let out a breathless gasp, suddenly losing your composure. 

He took a step closer to you, placing the napkins at his feet. "I knew when I saw you you were it."

"Huh?" You asked with wet, pleading eyes staring up at him. You couldn’t get very far away, being as it was just a linen closet, but you pressed against the shelves anyway. 

"You were the one thing to get to him."

The man’s voice was dripping with threats. The words felt like venom hitting your skin. The shivers came on. 

"I- I really… I-," you were fumbling ridiculously with your words. 

When his gaze became solely on you, you took a chance to look back down the hallway. This was apparently the wrong move as the second he noticed you plotting another escape, his hand came up to your hair and gripped it with such force. He made a point of turning your attention back to him. You finally looked in his eyes, registering the cold, steel look they held. 

Your heart was beating uncontrollably. Where was everyone? What the hell was even going on here? What did you do? 

"His precious, his ideal, his love," the man continued. "I get to you, I get to him. I get everything. There’s nothing he won’t do for his sweetheart, don’t you think?"

Your heart dropped. Your head was spinning with his malicious monologue. Truthfully, it did feel a tad bit silly at first as this didn’t seem to quite add up. What… what was he actually going to do? Was this it for you? Your life over in a fucking linen closet with the only witness being an opened pack of napkins? 

As you dazed in and out of your swimming mind, a cool metal made contact with your skin. You froze, feeling the blade make its way from your neck to your cleavage. 

Were you going to scream? Would that do anything? Would someone hear you or would that be the last sound you ever made? 

While your brain debated all the possible outcomes, your eyes never left the knife as the edge wandered around. The man looked pretty interested in it as well. One hand still gripping your hair, the other taunting you with your life. And he was fucking captivated by it all. Purely sadistic. You wanted to melt into the floor.

He finally forced his gaze away, tugging at your hair so you two were face-to-face, noses nearly touching, again. He brought the blade to your chin, motioning your head upward. Just as you watched his mouth part, probably planning another villainous monologue, a clear, distinctive gunshot rang out down the hall. 

At first, you thought it was you going down. Maybe he had partners or whatever and that was that. But as your vision stayed clear and your body stood still, you realized it was him. He was shot and currently bleeding all over your dress as he slid to the closet floor. His grip on you was gone as his knife hit the floor pathetically right next to him. 

You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t even know if you could move. The world was spinning around you as your eyes took in the dead man at your feet. Hands shaking and nausea tugging at your stomach, you felt two arms wrap grip you tightly. And then everything faded out.

***  
You woke up… somewhere. Working to open your eyes, your vision came back slowly but you at least could tell you were somewhere soft. The padding under you was soft. The sheets were soft. The pillows were luscious. 

Home, you realized. It was home. You were home. Your eyes took in the familiar bedding, your adjacent vanity, the TV on the wall… Relief came over you. You were home. Not dead. Not heaven. Home.

At first, you thought everything was a horrendous dream. So vivid and intense but simply that: a wild dream. However, the hard expression on your husband’s face as he entered the room debunked that myth. 

A man died in your arms. No — just a bad man died in your arms. He was shot because he was hurting you and now your favorite dress laid ruined on your vanity chair. You could just cry over how overwhelmed you felt but your mind spaced away, staring at the dress. It probably looked so silly to your husband — someone whom you couldn’t find strength even yet to look at again — but if you could focus on your dress maybe it would fade away around you. 

You could scrub it out, your mind tried convincing you. There was probably some tips online for dealing with stubborn stains. Maybe it was like wine and just needed the right opposite to help. Or perhaps you could just rebuy the same outfit. That may be nice. A little shopping day could do you well, you thought. Maybe if your husband wasn’t busy he could come with and give his opinion. He did like watching you dress up-

"Sweetheart," Kylo’s steady voice broke your daydream. You pulled back and looked over at him. He was sitting on your side of the bed, right at the edge just where your feet stopped under the duvet. You snuggled into the blanket as you took in his hurt features. He looked like a wreck but you figured you didn’t look any better. "How are you feeling?"

You sighed, mindlessly picking at the edge of the covers. "I… I’m sorry."

Kylo’s brows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry? For what?"

"I didn’t stay away," you mumbled. "You told me not to be alone with him and I… I didn’t even know he was there and then one thing leads to another and…"

"Hey, honey, calm down," Your husband said, placing a loving hand on your covered thigh. You sniffled, not even realizing you had failed at holding back the tears. "This wasn’t your fault at all. You are certainly not responsible for the actions of a couple of maggots in the system."

"Ma- Maggots?" You frowned. "He worked with someone?"

Kylo nodded. "That so lovely woman who sent you down the hall," he sighed, regaining some composure. "Every building has its weak points. I should’ve known. I should’ve known so much."

You shook your head frantically and moved to grab his hand, intertwining your fingers as they belonged together. 

"You can’t know everything, honey," you whispered, "you’re just one man. She… she was just some girl with one of your men. You can’t control it all. They have lives."

"No," he disagreed, "I can control it. I will make sure I control it. No one is bringing anyone in and out of anyone’s home without some sort of background done on them. I cannot have these weak points, sweetheart. It took one. One person and you were almost ripped away from me."

At his words, the waterworks started for both of you. You gripped his hand harder, trying to ground your spinning mind. 

"Did… did you have any idea?" You asked so hesitantly. You didn’t want it to start spiraling him but really you just wanted to know if he had any inkling about this man. You certainly didn’t at first. 

Kylo shook his head. "I knew he had a colorful background but his business was good. We saw out the contract and I figured that would be that. I knew I didn’t like him around you but to do that…"

"It’s okay," you whispered, rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand. "I’m here, I’m fine. I’ll watch out. I’ll be more careful, honey."

Your husband gave you a slight smirk. The mood shifted slightly with him. "You’re just such a people person. So eager to trust and please. It’s a wonder how you ended up with me."

You playfully rolled your eyes. "Someone had to take one for the team."

Kylo’s brows shot up in surprise as his face held a humorous expression. "Is that cockiness I’m hearing from my wife?"

"I don’t know," you shrugged. "I am feeling quite confident now." Yup, escaping death will do that to a person, you thought. You weren’t feeling exactly in the playful mood but having some banter was keeping you from losing your mind. 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes. Untangling his fingers from yours, he pulled your blanket back up and said, "Alright boss lady, time for you to back to resting. I’ll wake you for dinner."

You accepted the tucking in and went to situate yourself in the bed but something clicked and you suddenly called back out for your husband. He halted in the doorway and turned to you, waiting for your request.

"Will you lay with me?" 

Wordlessly, he made his way across the room to his side of the bed. Once he got comfortable under the duvet, he outstretched his arms and welcomed your warm presence. Resting your head on his chest and feeling the heaviness of his arms around your body, you relished in the sensations. Forever a protector when it came to you and basked in the feeling. You were home and it was safe. 


End file.
